1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of water processing units, and more specifically, to water purifying systems.
2. Prior Art
Increased concerns about impurities that are finding their way into drinking water supplies have led to an increased demand for home water purifying systems that can remove such impurities. Various kinds of water purifying systems are currently being produced. One of the most effective types of water purifying system is a reverse osmosis system, one type being described generally in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,063 entitled Water Purifier System and Valve. Although reverse osmosis systems are very effective, they are also quite complicated, comprising a relatively large number of separate components. As described in the foregoing patent, a reverse osmosis purifier typically comprises a reverse osmosis unit, a pure water storage tank, and a multi-stage control valve, linked together by a variety of water pipes and tubes. For home use, reverse osmosis water purifying units are often mounted under the kitchen sink. Because the space under the kitchen sink is often used to store cleaning products and cleaning utensils, the individual components and tubes of the water purifier system tend to be exposed to a substantial amount of household traffic. As a result, such units are often damaged. Especially prone to damage are the tube connections with the multi-stage control valve, as the control valve is typically formed from plastic. Since the reverse osmosis unit is usually connected to the main water supply line, a leak, when it occurs, can result in the spillage of large amounts of water into the home.